1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scintillator panel and radiation image sensor which are used for medical X-ray photography or the like.
2. Related Background Art
While X-ray sensitive films have conventionally been used in medical and industrial X-ray photography, radiation imaging systems using radiation detectors have been coming into widespread use from the viewpoint of convenience and storability of photographed results. In such a radiation imaging system, pixel data caused by two-dimensional radiation are acquired as an electric signal by a radiation detector, and this signal is processed by a processing unit, so as to be displayed on a monitor.